A New Look on Love
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: When Tohru takes off for the summer, she leaves her cousin in charge of taking care of the Sohma hosuehold! Who knew what could happen over a summer!


**Hi guys! This is my second F.B. fanfic and I dedicate it to my friend Randa, who got me hooked on the show. Thanks! Well w/o any further ado...the story...**

She never wished it on anyone.

There stood Roda Cliko. She, like her cousin Tohru Honda, had long brown hair that was slightly curly and had dark chocolate colored eyes. She had on a cute blue skirt on with a white and black shirt. A large smile was plastered on her face as she waited.

Always waiting.

It was about midnight on that particular night. Roda waited patiently. She stood by a large white water fountain. The lights caused the water to look at light sky blue. She had a note clutched firmly in her gloved hands as she took a deep gulp of the cool air. But…what she was waiting for…

….never came.

That's when she saw him. The man she loved. The man she thought loved her…in the distance. Hand and hand with a girl from class C. Roda felt her heart drop as they laughed and kissed in the moonlight. Roda felt tears slip down her face that was numb from the cold. She turned away and threw the note into the water and watched the blue ink words to smear slowly. She could feel his eyes on her. She could hear his voice calling her name.

"Roda? Roda! Please it's not what it seems!"

But Roda had already started to run. The sound of her paced breathing and her footsteps pounding the hard ground echoed up at her. She closed her eyes and ran all the way back to her 2 bed room apartment where her roommate sat up reading a Jane Austin novel. She looked up at her worn out friend and smiled, revealing her mouth full of metal.

"Roda!" she said. "You're cousin called like 3 hours ago…where were you?...hey….you alright?"

Roda managed to nod though tears streamed down her pale face.

"I-I'll go c-call her now." She walked quickly to her room and slammed the door.

She picked up her black and red phone and punched in the operator's number.

"Hello. Overseas operator."

She cleared her dry throat and wiped away her tears. you connect me to the Sohma residence in Japan please? I'm looking for Miss Tohru Honda."

"Please hold."

The light pleasant waiting music drifted over the phone. Roda drummed her fingers to the rhythm of the music. It was nice…..she was stressed out enough as it was so the relaxing music felt good. It came to a sudden stop.

"Hello?"

"Tohru?" she asked unsurely.

"Oh Roda!" she could almost see her first cousin smile over the phone.

Roda laughed.

"I can almost see you!" she laughed, plopping down in the cushy blue bean bag chair.

"Yeah…..But it had been a while. I barely know what you look like anymore." She said.

"Yeah like….2…3 years now?" she asked.

Roda nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I moved to California….we never hang out anymore. I didn't even see you at your mom's funeral…how have you been by the way?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I'm better. Much better. I found a great place to stay and I have a great job. But that's why I called."

Roda sat up.

"Do you need some money Tohru?" she asked. "Because I have plenty."

"No! No!" she snapped quietly. "I'm fine! Plenty of money!"

"That what's up?"

"Well I got invited to stay a few months in this great boarding school for art design. It won't be for long and it'll be a great experience. Mom always wanted to be a designer."

Roda nodded.

"Yeah…I remember when she used to design our Halloween costumes."

"Well." She continued. "While I'm gone…I'll need somebody to take care of the housework for where I stay….I thought about asking a friend of mine but….well you'd understand if you knew them. So…I was hoping….since it's your summer break you come? Please Roda? You'll love it here! I promise!"

Roda was dumbfounded.

"I even bought the tickets!" Tohru continued to push. "There in your email as we speak. The flights tomorrow morning….please!"

Roda sighed.

"Fine. I have nothing else better to do. So yeah."

There was squeal over the phone.

"Oh Roda….you won't be sorry!" she said. "You'll love the guys! There're so nice!"

"You live with guys?" Roda almost toppled over.

"Well I better go and tell everybody the good news. Bye Roda!" the line clicked and went dead.

Roda stuck it back on the receiver and sighed. Maybe it would be fun. She took out her suitcase from under the bed and began to stuff her clothes in. No particular order….just stuffing them in. She folded up a large t shirt that had been a gift from the boy, up until recently, she had loved. But now…..but now she felt just pain. Only pain. And now she was going to go live in a house full of stupid, dirty, backstabbing, men. But she had to go for Tohru's sake. She finished her packing and lied down on the bed. She set her alarm quickly and turned off the light. The darkness soothed her as she closed her eyes. The memory of the park was perfectly preserved in her mind. She let a tear slip down her face.

She never wished love on anyone.

**...well that's all for now! Please review! I wanna know what you thought! Well until next time!**


End file.
